Love and Mystery
by GirlLostInHerDream
Summary: In the city of Montreal, there lives Amy, a 16 years old girl that feels lonely and sad most of the time. At least she has her bestfriend Karma to help her out, but she still feels a bit sick inside...that's until she 'meets' a certain girl on the streets...the begining of a beautiful relationship. *I'm not a writer, first fanfiction, little idea, plez don't be mean! :)*
1. The first meeting

It was a sunny afternoon, no clouds and a beautiful blue sky.

''The perfect day for longboarding'' Amy thought to herself. What she didn't know was that this particular day was going to change her life forever…

_Amy was a beautiful 16 blonde girl with shining green eyes. Still in high school in the city of Montreal…living the life, and yet she felt empty inside. See, Amy was this sweet and caring young girl that deep down felt lonely most of the time. She would always spend too much time helping others when the one that really needed help was actually her. Many times she would feel really lonely in her little room at her house. She lived with her Dad and Stepmother since a couple of years now and she never seemed to feel comfortable enough to talk to them about all the sadness she would feel inside of her...rising each second…each minute… each hour. Her mom lived…well saying she had only one home would be a huge lie since she is always travelling all around the world for god knows what job she was doing and Amy would only receive a small letter every birthday basically saying the same thing each time: « Happy Birthday girl, wishing I could be there, so sorry, Mom xx ». Finding out about her sexuality didn't really help either since it resulted in her crying for months after being rejected by the first girl she ever had feelings for. Of course she didn't tell her parents (well her dad), it was just too hard for her, so most of the time when the evening would come, she would listen to ColdPlay's latest album and burry her face in her pillow to cry. The only person who knew every little bit about her was her bestfriend, Karma. They've known each other since the first year of high school and she always felt really close to her, like she could tell her everything. That's why she was the only one to know. In the end, the only thing that Amy wanted was to be loved. She wanted a girl to fall so hard for her she wouldn't be able to spend one single minute without talking to her. That's all she wanted…was it really too much to ask?_

**So here she was, Amy Raudenfeld, cruising on her longboard in the middle of downtown wearing only a white tank top and some pair of black jeans, having all kind of thoughts rambling inside her head. Enjoying the moment, she suddenly thought to herself: ''Why would I need a girlfriend right now? It would probably just cause me more problems anyways. I got an awesome bestfriend that is always there for me, I can perfectly live my terrible teenage life without a…'', lost in her thoughts Amy didn't really pay attention to where she was going, eventually she collided with someone else that was also riding their longboard but going in the other direction. The collision was inevitable, they both ended up on the ground. Before she could even try to get up (which seemed pretty impossible since her whole body felt like it could just fall apart any minute), she felt a hand on her arm, apparently trying to help her into standing up which resulted in Amy falling on the ground for a second time. ''Ouch!'' says Amy before trying to sit up a bit. **

''**Omg I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you coming on your longboard! I wasn't looking an-and I just wanted to help you stand up, oh god I'm such an idiot! '' says the stranger so quickly I barely understand a word from her **

**The second Amy heard her voice she immediately thought she had ended up in heaven. She'd never heard a voice so cute but also so…sexy? When she finally manages to get back to her senses she lifts her head to meet with two magnificent brown eyes. The girl had long black hair with a touch of purple, a white shirt and some black shorts. Mesmerized by how beautiful she looked I didn't hear her question:**

''**Are you okay?!'' she says a bit nervous**

''**I…I…''**

**The Girl looked at me even more worried than before**

''**What the hell is happening to me?! Why can't I speak, wake up Amy jesus!'' I thought to myself**

I suddenly realized I wasn't actually feeling so well when I started to feel like I was going to faint on the ground when the mysterious girl grabbed me by the size to make sure I wouldn't fall for the third time in a row. I instantly felt butterflies run through me.

''Ok that's it I'm calling an ambulance, you obviously need to go to the hospital…fuck and this is all my fault, I'm so sorry'' says the girl apologetically while calling 911

''D..Don't be sorry'' I managed to say after she finished her call, ''It wasn't entirely your fault, I wasn't really paying attention at the road either'' I added with a little smile.

''Thanks'' she smiled back

We stayed there for a couple of seconds, only smiling at each other when she finally broke the silence

''Oh, how stupid of me…again! I didn't introduce myself. Hi! I'm Reagan'' she says reaching out

''Amy'' I say a bit shy


	2. Lost in feelings

Not long after I finally got to know who that mysterious girl was, the ambulance came and took me away to the hospital, away from…_Reagan. _Just thinking of her made my heart pound really fast, even the paramedics were worried something was wrong when the beeping sound of my heart started to grow.

''Are you okay sweetie?'' says one of them

''I'm fine really, just a bit nervous that's all '' I replied

'' Don't worry, we're almost there ''

But I was worried after all…or overwhelmed with what I was feeling inside of me. I didn't know what was going on, and for now there was nothing I could do about it.

When she finally got home a couple of hours after her little trip at the hospital, which in the end wasn't really necessary since she only had a couple of scratches and a painful headache, her dad was waiting in front of the door looking really worried. ''Shit'' I whispered to myself.

''Where the hell were you?!'' he says a bit angry

It was past midnight after all, and my dad had always been a bit over protective with me.

'' I had a little accident while riding my longboard and I went to the hospital. Don't worry tough I'm fine, just a couple of scratches that's all'' I say

His anger instantly turned to concern. He hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

''Omg are you okay?! Oh baby girl why didn't you tell me so, sorry for being so hard on you, I didn't know'' he says with a shaky voice

''I'm fine dad I swear, just a little accident…but right now I would appreciate it if you could let me go, I can't breathe'' I say, laughing a bit

''Oh, sorry!'' he says, letting me go

After a small moment of silence he continues

''So you were on your longboard uh? I knew buying you that…thing for your birthday wasn't a good idea, look what happened!''

''Dad, stop! I was just not paying attention to the road it has nothing to do with my longboard!''

''Ok ok! But could you at least wear a helmet?''

I look at him with a ''Are you fucking kidding me?'' look and he instantly gets the message.

''Alright then…''

''Well I'm going to bed now, I'm kind of tired. You should probably get some sleep too dad, you don't look so good yourself'' I say with a wink while going up the stairs

''HEY!'' he replies

''Love you too!'' I say, giggling

That night, I can't sleep. Normally it's because all I want to do or/and can do is cry…but now I just can't stop thinking about the incident…about _her_. ''Reagan'' I whisper, I automatically smile. Thinking about the girl with the purple in her hair and those beautiful hazel eyes…

I spent most of the night thinking about her until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up late in the afternoon, a bit lost.

''What time is it?'' I think to myself. I look over at my iPod…

''15:24 pm, jesus I really needed to sleep uh?''

I get up from my bed and look through the window. It's a beautiful day, just like yesterday. Since it's a Sunday and I don't have that much homework to do, I decide to take a little ride on my longboard once again.

''It would be a shame not to enjoy such a beautiful day by staying home for the rest of the afternoon''

Choosing a different course than yesterday, I decide to go to this very nice park in the west of the town instead of downtown where it can get a little too crowded sometimes. When I reach the park, I immediately go on the bicycle path and immediately get on my longboard.

The wind going through my hair reassured me. Longboarding always felt like some sort of escape for me. A moment where I could just forget about anything and everything, to not worry for a while…

After a good 40 minutes of just cruising along the path, I decided to take a little break on a large grassy area with a small hill further away. Lying on the grass, the sun gently caressing my skin, I took a little 10 minute nap. Sitting up a bit, I started to look around. There were a couple of people. Parents with their kids, friends…couples. I suddenly caught myself thinking about Reagan…How nice it would be to love and feel loved. And then I realized that I would probably never see her again, I didn't even know her, how old she was, where she lived, her number? Sadness ran through my face until I got interrupted by someone.

''Well look who it is!''

I look over my shoulder, and there she is…_Reagan. _

My heart immediately starts pounding…and even faster than before.

Shit.

**NOTE: First I want to say I'm really happy so much of you guys started following this story and actually want to see more :) I love this website and all the fan fictions about faking it (I'm indeed in love with that show, that finale was just…''woah…I know'' haha so I randomly decided to write one myself. Since I'm done with college for this semester (well mostly) I have more time to write so I'll probably be able to do a couple of chapters (I am not sure how much I'm going to do, we will see!). As you probably noticed I changed some things about the characters, the city, etc. so don't question it too much, I just thought it would be good to change things a bit! This is a Reamy story, Karma is there but this is NOT a Karmy story (even tho I wouldn't mind them being together on the show lolol). I hope you like it, okay byee ^^**

**PS: sorry if the writing is not so good or if there is mistakes, my first language is actually not english haha**


	3. Hanging out

''Amy?''

Lost in my thoughts I did not notice the fact that it hadn't pronounced a word since she spoke to me.

''Shit sorry, I was just thinking about something'' I reply

''Well, I'm starting to wonder what kind of thoughts can keep you so distracted all the time'' she says with a wink

I blush right away and she probably noticed since I see a satisfied smirk appear on her face.

_Fuck, what is this girl doing to me? _

''So how are you? I haven't seen you since you left in that ambulance'' she continues

''Oh, well in the end I just had a couple of scratches but hey thanks anyways for doing the call, I really appreciate it''

''I'm glad you weren't hurt in the end, I can be so clumsy sometimes and I really didn't mean to bump into you''

''Oh don't worry about it really, no hard feelings'' I smile

She smiles back ''Soo, are you doing something for the next 2 hours or so? I just thought we could hang out a bit…maybe…well if you want I don't want to pressure you or anything '' she says, a bit nervous

_Wow she genuinely wants to spend time with me_

''Su-sure, why not?''

''Cool, let's go then!'' she says while taking my hand

The second her hand touches mine, I feel butterflies in my chest that I just can't seem to stop. Actually just the sight of her makes me feel that way, but the touch is just…a whole other level. I can't even imagine what kissing her would feel like…or even…

''May I ask you a question?''

''Yeah sure, what is it?''

''Do you like cats?''

I look at her a bit surprised

''Hum yeah, actually I love cats it's my favorite animal''

''That's good, because I'm taking you to the «cat café»''

''The what? Haha''

''The «cat café», it's super cool you'll see but I don't want to spoil anything so I'll let you discover why it's called like that yourself'' she winks

''Alright'' I smile

After a little ride in the subway, we end up on Saint-Denis street in front of the café she talked about. As we enter the place, I suddenly realize why it's called the «**cat **café». The waitress takes us to our table and while we make our way to it you can see eight to ten cats wondering around, sleeping or being gently caressed by customers.

''Wow this is so cool!'' I say

''I know right? I love this place, it's like the perfect thing when you're having a bad day and just want to take a little coffee while having a cat beside you''

We put our stuff on the chairs and without hesitation we go to the first cat we see. He's all black and a bit fluffy with a little white spot on his neck, craving for attention by the look he gives us. As we both caress him, our hands slightly touch and I can see Reagan looking at me by the corner of my eye for a second, but I prefer not to look back.

''Aw, he's so cute!''

''But not as much as you'' she says while looking at me

I blush for a second and this time I decide to look back at her ''Thanks… you're not so bad yourself'' I smile back

_Is she really flirting with me?...Am __**I **__flirting with her?!_

For a couple of seconds we just stay there looking in each other's eyes. I just can't stop looking at her, she's just so beautiful and her eyes are like a fucking magnet.

''Maybe we should leave the cats for a while and go take our little coffee'' she says, still looking at me

''Yeah…we should''

We finally get up from the ground where the cat we were caressing seconds ago now disappeared. After reaching our table the waitress came and we both ordered what we want and just started talking about anything and everything. I learn a lot about her. She's 19 and has her own apartment, she's a DJ on her spare time and she studies cinema in college. She doesn't really talk with her parents since they don't really agree with her life choices, but she still talks to them sometimes when they can actually talk and not scream all the time.

Even if she's only 3 years older than me, I was a bit scared she would just treat me like a little girl but she didn't. She made me feel so comfortable talking to her about anything or my dumb teenage worries or just how I felt heartbroken last year when I got rejected by a girl I liked…loved. She didn't treat me differently; she respected me and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel like a useless little girl.

After we finished our coffees and Reagan nicely decided to pay for mine as well we went back to the subway to go home.

''Well, I had a really great time'' she says smiling at me

''Me too'' I smile back

''Could I, by any chance, get your number? I would really like to hang out with you again'' she says

''Of course! ..but I don't have any piece of paper with me so I'll just write it on your hand alright?'' I reply

''It's all good''

She gives me a pen and I gently take her hand to write my number on it. She shivers a bit as I do so which makes me smile. When I'm done she takes back her pen but I don't let her hand go.

''Alright…well, I better get going. Don't want to go home too late or my dad won't be really happy ''

''Sure…I'll text you later to make sure you got home'' she smiles

''Thanks'' I smile back

She lets go of my hand and she leans over to place a small kiss on my cheek which makes my whole body shiver

''Bye'' she says quickly before letting my hand go and leave, waving me goodbye

And there she goes…

When I get home, I immediately take my phone to tell Reagan I got home.

_« _Just got home safe and sound. Again I had a really great time; I hope we can continue where we left off :) »

The reply doesn't take too much time to come

« Same, can't wait for next time. I'll call you when I find another great idea haha By the way, do you like hockey? »

« Yeah well I'm a big fan of the Montreal Canadians actually :p »

« Cool cool ;) Good night then, talk to you later! »

« Good night! :)»

I put my phone on my night stand and lean back on my bed. When I fall asleep that night, all I can think of is her…and only her.

**NOTE: Sorry if the chapters are not very long. Maybe they will get longer with time but I don't want to rush things too much, I really want to go step by step. Anyways the reviews are always appreciated, thank you for the follows and the favorites. I hope you like the story so far! :) xx **


	4. Problems

When I wake up the next morning, the smile I had since last night was now far gone.

''Fucking Mondays'' I say

Oh yeah, it was back to school, back to reality. I would have to face the total douchebags in my classes and the bitches talking behind my back…well ONE in particular...Alex. Long story short, Alex had been telling random people at school that I like her best friend Kelsey which was actually bisexual (remember the first girl I had feelings for that rejected me? yeah…that). Besides that Alex is the kind of girl that is always seeking attention from everyone and especially boys. Wearing marijuana socks (like seriously?), trying to look cool and all but really she just looks stupid, just like the majority of the guys of my age wearing their pants under their ass because apparently it's cool and makes you look ''tough''. Well «News Flash», you just look dumb as fuck! Anyways, good thing I have Karma to get me through high school, don't know how I would've done it without her. She accepts me for who I am and she understands me just so well, I couldn't dream of a better best friend.

After I put on my uniform for school (oh yes, uniform, you heard it right) and don't even bother to eat breakfast since I'm never hungry in the morning, I leave to house and begin to walk the usual path that leads to my school.

As soon as I arrive at school I go straight for Karma's locker. She was out of the city with her family for the weekend, so I didn't have the chance to tell her everything that happened or the certain girl that I met in the past two days.

'' Hey! How was your weekend?'' I say when I finally find her at her locker

She pulls me into a small hug

'' Hey! Pretty nice actually, how was yours?'' she says

'' Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually. I met a..'' before I can finish my sentence, I feel someone slightly pushing me.

'' Hey watch it!'' I snap

I meet with Alex's evil eyes

'' You watch it Lesbo! Don't wanna turn gay like you am I? '' she says

''Like that could happen you moron ''

'' I'm not taking any chances and especially not with… you '' she points at me up to down with a disgusted face

''Fuck off Alex'' I say exasperated

'' With great pleasure, I have no time to waste with a bunch of abominations'' she says, tossing her hand towards us

'' FUCK YOU!'' I show her my middle finger before she finally leaves with a satisfied smile on her face

I turn back to Karma

I growl '' What a bitch! I can't believe it! ''

'' Leave it Amy, let her be the attention whore she wants to be '' Karma says, irritated as well

'' ANYWAYS, like I was going to say..'' Once again, I am interrupted by someone

'' Miss Raudenfeld, could you please come with me '' I turn back to meet with the school director, Mister Poe

Well shit.

'' Such behaviors are not tolerated in this school Miss Raudenfeld, I hope you understand that. '' says Mister Poe as I glance at Alex sitting beside me.

'' I know I shouldn't have yelled those words and everything, but to be honest, _she _didn't really help either '' I look at her, angry

'' What, me?'' she says innocently '' I didn't do anything, she just yelled at me for no reason sir ''

'' Oh shut up you liar '' I say

'' Miss Raudenfeld…'' says Poe with a more serious tone

'' Well Alex, do you want to talk to him about all the homophobic slurs you keep telling me each and every day that we see each other at school, uh?! ''

Poe frowns

'' Alex is this true?! You know that in this school there is a no tolerance policy against bullying and even more regarding homophobia ''

'' Sir, I swear I would never bully or be homophobic against anyone in this school. I am a good person '' she says

'' Are you kidding me?! '' I burst '' You've been bullying me for years now and started being homophobic towards me the second you knew about my _preferences_. And now it seems like you're a liar as well, oh yeah you're such a ''good person'' Alex '' I say sarcastically

'' I swear Mister Poe, it's all lies, I would nev..''

'' ENOUGH! '' Poe shouts '' That's enough, I am tired of all of this. Both of you will get detention for 2 weeks. My decision is final, now get out of my office. ''

'' But Mist…'' Alex tries to say

'' I said NOW '' he replies

We both make our way out of the office

'' Waw Alex, you really are a bitch '' I say, leaving towards the stairs

I hear her talk in the background but I don't care anymore, I just want this day to end.

After school, Karma and I meet outside beside the student's entry. While walking I finally get the chance to tell her what happened in the weekend.

'' SO, like I was trying to tell you all morning…I met a girl this weekend '' I say, smiling

'' Oh really?! '' she says, getting a little excited

'' Yeah, her name is Reagan, she's 19, she's in college studying cinema and has her own apartment and all ''

'' Ouuh, so you have a thing for older woman now Amy? '' she says with a wink

'' Shut up'' I say, amused '' She's also a DJ on her spare time, so who knows, we might be able to get into some pretty cool parties''

'' Oh I love her already! And when do I get to meet this mysterious girl of yours? ''

'' Woah Karma, it's only been two days haha But I promise that if things get more serious I will definitely introduce you to her ''

'' Aww thanks Aims…I'm really happy for you, you know? It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that '' she says, smiling at me

'' Thanks Karms, I honestly don't know how I would've made it this far without you '' I say, a bit emotional

We hug a bit before making our way to the bus stop where we both head towards different direction.

When I get home, I put my stuff in my room and sit on my bed, taking out the book I'm currently reading: « Insurgent », from the divergent series which is pretty good so far.

At 6 o'clock, I hear my father and stepmother enter the house. Moments later, my father appears on the door frame.

''So…I got a call today '' he says

I look at him a bit nervous

''…yeah?...''

'' It was your director telling me you've got detention for 2 weeks for swearing at another classmate in the middle of the corridor. Could I have a little explanation here? ''

'' That girl deserved it, she was being totally homophobic to me, I wasn't going to just let her insult me like that! ''

'' Honey, it's not completely her fault. You've got to assume the consequences of your acts and…choices ''

'' What do you mean choices? What choices? ''

'' Well…you know what I mean Amy. The…lifestyle you choose. ''

'' You mean that it's my fault that I received homophobic slurs because I CHOOSE to be gay?!''

''Well…''

''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ''

'' Amy calm down, please!'' he says

''How can I calm down when my dad thinks I choose a life of hate and discrimination and bullying?! How can I calm down when my dad thinks that what I was born with is actually something I choose? How can I fucking calm down after what you just said?!'' I burst

My stepmom walks into the room

'' What's going on here?! '' she says

'' Nothing, I'm just not sure about…well Amy's life choices doing her more bad than good that's all ''

'' He means he doesn't agree with me being gay, which is not new information, though this one is: I get discriminated and my OWN FATHER doesn't even support me or comfort me! ''

'' Amy please, we discussed this before… ''

'' Oh so you're not going to back me up either I guess? FINE, I'll leave then since I'm clearly not welcome in this house ''

I get a bag out of my wardrobe and start putting some stuff in it

''Honey please, don't be ridiculous, you're only sixteen; you can't just go out there on your own. Where could you even stay? '' my dad says

I finish packing my bag, go past my dad and stepmom, take my jacket and put on my shoes. Before I leave, I turn back to face them.

'' At my girlfriend's house '' I respond, slamming the door behind me

Ok yeah technically she wasn't my girlfriend, but I just wanted to freak them out a bit so they wouldn't have anything to say; and actually it didn't bother me too much to imagine Reagan as my girlfriend. As for Karma well I knew that her and her parents were out for the evening to go see a movie and I couldn't really spend several hours wondering around on my own, so I thought of Reagan.

Taking out my phone, I dial the number and wait…

After a few seconds, I finally hear the familiar voice:

'' Hello...Amy? ''

'' Hey…listen something happened with my dad and stepmother… an-and I left my house… Do you mind if I come by your place? '' I say with a shaky voice

'' Of course not, I'll send you the address, be careful okay? ''

'' Sure, thanks Reagan, I really appreciate it ''

'' Don't worry about it ''she says

After what seemed like eternity, I finally found Reagan's apartment. It was in a nice little neighborhood. I stepped in front of the door and pressed on the doorbell marked with the number «139». After a moment, the door opens and I can't help it, I burst out crying in Reagan's arms.

''Assholes'' I say, sobbing ''I never want to talk to them ever again...''

''Shh…it's fine I'm here now don't worry'' she says, tightening her grip on me, which reassures me

We walk up the stairs and into her apartment. It's small but cosy. I've calmed down a bit as I go sit on the couch, she takes my bag and leaves it at end of it.

She joins me and simply lies down on the couch, taking me with her. She hugs me while I uncontrollably start crying again into her chest.

After a long amount of tears, I finally fall asleep in Reagan's arms…

**NOTE: Hey guys! Soo it's been a little long since I last uploaded my last chapter, sorry about that! Remember when I said I was ''almost'' finished with my college semester?...yeah so I had two exams left, including one yesterday, but now I'm finally done with it! (YAY! ^^ ) haha This chapter is a bit longer since I had a little more inspiration than what I first had in mind, I hope you enjoy! Reviews, follows, favorites are always appreciated 3 xx **


	5. UPDATE

**UPDATE: Alright guys I'm very sorry, I know it's been a while since I posted the last chapter but I honestly didn't think I would be so occupied with the holidays. I had so many family gatherings + work + actually taking some time for myself that I really didn't have the chance to write anything (also fangirling over the Carmilla Christmas special for those who know what I'm talking about lolol). Since I'm going on a little trip tomorrow, the new year is coming AND the birthdays of two of my family members the next chapter will probably not come any time soon :( I don't want to rush things I really want to take time to write the chapters and everything so plez don't be mad, I know how frustrating it is to wait for the updates, I'm a reader as well haha Anyways I hope all you guys had a nice Christmas or whatever you are celebrating and a happy new year! I will try to update next week! Xx **


	6. What now?

When I wake up the next morning, I don't think I'm completely aware of what happened the night before, but I am very aware of the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. I slowly get up and start remembering the past events.

_I'm at Reagan's apartment, shit. _

'' Morning! '' I hear from a distance

I see Reagan cooking some breakfeast in the kitchen

'' Hum...h-hi'' I reply

Putting the delicious meal in two plates, she then puts them on a little table just beside the kitchen

''Come eat, you must be starving ''

''Y-yeah, I kinda am actually''

Sitting down, I immediately start eating.

_Woah, I never knew eggs could be that good_. _A great cook as well? This girl keeps surprising me every time._

'' I believe you liked your breakfeast? '' she says, smiling a bit

I look down at my plate and realize I've already eaten all my food

'' Oh…yeah it was really good thanks, sorry, I'm not usually like this'' I smile back

'' Like what?...a piggy? '' she oinks and giggles

'' Shut up! '' I say, giggling as well and throwing a small piece of bacon left in my plate at her

She raises an eyebrow

'' Oh so that's how you want to play. It's on girl ''

She gets up, picking up some eggs and bacon in her hand

My eyes widen

'' Ok let's be calm here yeah? ''

'' Sure '' she says with a grin

I only have time to get up from my chair until I get covered in food. It's in my hair and even in my bra.

'' Oh you did not just do that '' I say

She laughs ''Maybe I did… so what?'' she says, apparently satisfied with how ridiculous I look

'' Humm just a little question, are you ticklish? '' I ask

'' Kinda, why are y...'' her eyes widen ''No...''

I look at her with a huge grin on my face

''Don't you fucking dare'' she says

'' I'll take my chances'' I say

As soon as I start moving towards her she slowly tries to back away into the living room but ends up falling on the couch. I don't miss my chance. I immediately go on top of her and start tickling her. She's now laughing uncontrollably.

''Come on I want to hear you say it: Amy is the queen and I will never insult her again!''

''N-NEVER!'' she says, still laughing

I keep tickling her until she takes me off guard and turns me down on the couch. She grabs my arms and sticks them to the couch until I can't move. We're both giggling a bit until we meet each other's eyes…dead silence. Like before, I get hypnotized by her eyes and just how perfect she looks. I don't think I've felt like this…ever. She has this kind of power over me when she looks at me and while she comes closer and closer to my face, for once I don't feel like running away or hiding…

While our lips almost touch, we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

'' ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE '' someone screams from the other side of the door

I see Reagan's facial expression suddenly change

'' Shit '' she says

I look at her a bit confused

'' My ex… ''

She gets up and walks towards the door.

'' Hum, you might want to not be too close by the way; she can get angry pretty easily like you probably already noticed and unfortunately I don't think your presence will help her calm down. '' she says

''Well I think it's better for everyone if I just leave then, I can't stay in your apartment forever anyways '' I pick up my bag and head towards the door

'' Amy don't, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need '' she says, taking my hand to hold me back

'' I-I'm sorry…I-I just can't '' I let go of her hand and quickly open to door, facing some girl.

_So that's her ex _

I don't say a word; I walk past the girl and just head towards the stairs to get outside. I hear a couple of insults flying around but I ignore them.

**Reagan's pov**

When Amy leaves and I don't go running for her, I instantly regret it.

_I shouldn't have stood there in silent like an idiot, I should've fought for her but I choose my ex over her, she probably hates me now.._

'' Who the fuck was that bitch? '' my ex says

'' HEY, watch it! You don't know her, you have no right to insult her like that! And anyways what the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have a boyfriend to take care of?'' I say without hiding my disgusted face

Melissa and I had been together for almost a year before she decided to go back to her ex-boyfriend and in the end told me she wasn't really into girls. Our relationship seemed so real, I was pretty sure I was in love with her…until obviously she left me.

'' Well actually no…we broke up…again '' she says with a hint of sadness in her voice

'' Are you fucking kidding me…did you really think I was going to welcome you here with open arms to comfort you? ! ''

'' Hum, not exactly but…I thought you might forgive me and give me a second chance? Listen, I know I screwed up but..''

'' Shut up…how fucking dare you. Screwed up?! NO, more like BROKE MY FUCKING HEART. How dare you come running back here like I'm this sort of object you can get rid of and then take back?! FUCK YOU '' I slam the door and lock it, I don't want to hear one more word from here

'' Rea, I'm begging you, please…''

''FUCK OFF'' I reply

There is a moment of silent, and then I hear her footsteps as she leaves. I can't help it, tears start running down my face. I need a hug so bad…I need a hug from… Amy.

_Amy_

I start looking for my phone, when I find it I send a text to Amy. _She might still be in the neighborhood; well at least I hope so. _

**Amy's pov**

When I leave Reagan's apartment, I wish we hadn't been interrupted by her ex...and I wish she was behind me, yelling my name so I can get back to her. I felt so comfortable with her; I didn't want the moment to end. We've known each other for what, 4 days? And yet I feel so close to her, like I could talk to her about everything and anything. I also realize she makes me forget everything else since I am currently skipping school and I was totally not aware of it until just now.

''Well fuck it, I think I deserve a day off after everything that happened''

While I walk towards what looks like a little coffee shop, I get a text. It's from Reagan: '' I'm so sorry you had to leave like that. My ex is an asshole she shouldn't have come, she left now, I told her to get lost. Please come back? ''

Without hesitation I head back towards her apartment. When I'm finally in front of her door, I knock and Reagan opens it …with teary eyes

'' Reagan? What's going on, are you alright?! '' I say, taking her into a tight hug

'' I am now '' she says

'' I'm glad my presence can make you feel better then'' I say, smiling

After a couple of seconds, I back out a bit

'' I won't ask you any questions about your ex if you don't want to talk about it. If you tell me your relationship with her it done then I'll trust you '' I say

'' Thanks Amy…and actually, we didn't really got time to talk this morning'' a grin appears on her face '' but I was wondering and it's totally fine if you don't want to talk about it…what happened yesterday? '' she says, concerned

I pause for a bit, remembering the past events. How my dad and stepmother can't even protect me, how they treat me like it's my fault I'm getting insulted and treated like shit every day at school. Like I choose this…

'' Shit I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have asked'' she says, nervous

'' No no! Reagan it's fine, I'm just still a bit…I don't know, sad and..angry at the same time. ''

'' Here, sit down I'll make you some coffee…or tea? '' she says, pulling a chair so I can sit

'' Coffee would be nice, thanks ''

When she's finished making our coffees, she sits down and I start telling her about how my dad and stepmother never really accepted my sexuality, how they've always seen it as a choice that I made and that I was only making it to get their attention or the attention of others. Since I never had a girlfriend, it didn't help either since I didn't have ''proof'' for what I was telling them. I told them how Karma had been there for me during very dark times.

''Amy…I am so sorry'' she says sadly

I can't help it, some tears escape my eyes and I look down at the floor. I suddenly feel Reagan's hand on my chin; she lifts it up so she can look at me. While she's whipping my tears away, I don't stop looking at her and without really thinking, I just take her hand.

We stare at each other for a while until she brings her face closer and closer to mine. I do the same. When our lips touch, I feel electricity running through my body. I take her by the hip and bring her closer to me, her body now touching mine. Tightening her grip with her hand on my neck, our kiss intensifies and yet she's so gentle with me.

When I accidently bit her lip (an a bit too hard), she stops the kiss.

''You bit me! '' she says with a serious tone

''Omg I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to, it's my first kiss ever I'm not use to it! '' I say nervously

I see her expression on her face change to an amused smile until she starts laughing

'' It's not funny! '' I say, half smiling

''Yes it is!'' she giggles while I push her playfully ''Don't worry it's fine! And…I'm your first uh? '' she says with a grin

'' Yeah you are '' I say, smiling

She pulls me into an embrace

'' Well I'm glad I get to be your first '' she says softly

We both smile and she gives me a quick kiss

Later on that day, I'm still at Reagan's apartment. We spent most of the time talking and watching TV and yet I've never felt so happy. I decide to call Karma to let her know about the current situation since school is now over and hopefully be able to sleep at her house for a while until I find a solution to all this mess. I could stay with Reagan, but I prefer not to, rushing things in our new found relationship wouldn't really be the best idea and she understands it.

'' AMY! '' the girl screams from the other end of the line ''Where the hell were you today? I wanted to call but I couldn't find my phone until the end of the day. '' she says

''Don't worry Karm , some trouble with my parents, I left home last night and found another place to stay for the night but I was wondering if I could actually stay at your house for a couple of days?''

'' Of course! I'll just ask my parents, but it would really surprise me if they said no. Wait a sec. '' she says

I wait for a couple of minutes until I hear Karma's voice again

'' They're totally cool with it, like always. You can come over now, we're eating supper soon! '' she says

''Alright see you soon! Thank you so much Karm, you're a life saver''

''I'm just doing what any best friend would do Aims, bye!''

''Bye!'' I hang up

''So..?'' Reagan says, joining me

''It's all good, I can stay at Karma's house'' I say, smiling. Reagan thought, is not.

'' What is it? '' I say, concerned

'' I don't want you to leave '' she says, sadly

'' Believe me, I want to stay with you. I've never felt so comfortable and…happy around someone…ever. '' I say ''I just think it's better if we don't take things to fast''

'' I know, I know. I'm sorry for acting like this ''

''Don't be…I say'' I lean forward to kiss her. She grabs my hip and brings me closer to her.

_I could stay like this forever_

I gently interrupt our kiss to get my things. We get to the door and before I leave, I give Reagan a quick kiss on the cheek, taking her hand in mine at the same time.

'' I'll text you when I get there'' I say, smiling at her

''Alright, see you soon '' she says, smiling back

I let go of her hand and head towards the stairs to leave.

**HEY GUYS. Omg it's been so long and I am sooo sorry. I have like a one month vacation before I go back to school (I go back in a week now) and I think I really needed it, just for myself really. Also inspiration wasn't coming and I didn't want to make a shitty chapter. It was also just thinking about how I wanted Reagan and Amy's relationship to grow, I'm still not sure if it's going to be a ''good'' classic ending or a ''bad'' ending, if there will be other relationships in the futur. Anyways hope you liked this chapter, for the next ones, I have no idea if I'll be able to update more frequently, I'll try my best.**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
